


La esperanza es lo último en morir

by CarolineAlmit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abused body, Abusive Relationships, Connor Needs A Hug, Elijah and Gavin are Brothers, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed's married, Hank Is A Good Grandfather, Hank's everyone's father, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Hank Anderson, Soft Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineAlmit/pseuds/CarolineAlmit
Summary: Uno creería que el matrimonio, a estas alturas, no sería nada más que un símbolo olvidado y que ya nadie pretende atarse a este tipo de conceptos arcaicos. Uno creería que, a estas alturas, las personas ya no se quedan con quienes te lastiman y mucho menos, quienes pueden lastimar a tus hijos; uno esperaría, también, que los Androides más avanzados de Cyberlife notarían las claras señales que gritan “víctima de abuso” y que harían algo para resolverlo. Lo que uno cree y espera, no es lo que sucede, nunca. Nines recibe una llamada una mañana de un niño llorando que afirma que su padre está desmayado en su patio y que hay sangre cerca suyo, sólo hace falta unir dos más dos para notar, al fin, todo aquello que no ha querido ver. Mientras sus sentimientos, cuales ha mantenido raya hasta ahora, toman las riendas ante la necesidad de querer proteger y cuidar a aquel que ama, su hermano, Connor, parece estar experimentando una resolución de los propios sentimientos. Pero nada es fácil, nunca lo es, sólo hay que ver como arreglarlo si es que siquiera se puede arreglar algo de todo este enredo.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 13





	La esperanza es lo último en morir

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, debo actualizaciones de mis otros fic. Admitiré que tengo etapas, etapas en las que escribo y en las que no, por ende, tuve etapas que no escribía y recién retomé mis fanfics... el problema es que ya no sé cómo o por donde seguirlos y me anda costando, peeero espero actualizar pronto.
> 
> Como en todos mis fanfics les recuerdo que tengo dislexia y disgrafía, por lo cual no sólo leo mezclando las palabras, sino que escribo así en muchos casos y word me cambia dichas (sin contar que el fanfic fue escrito desde la tablet, sí, dedazos horribles deben haber). Como estoy tan mentalizada en lo que va el fanfic a veces no me doy cuenta de eso, así que pido disculpas si hay palabras que no tienen sentido alguno o fallas de gramática. No prometo realmente continuarlo y mucho menos ser constante, quien lo lee debe de saberlo.
> 
> PD: Lo pondré como one-shot por ahora, aseguro que estoy escribiendo otros capitulos, actualmente ya tengo mil palabras del segundo, pero por las dudas.

Se despertó demasiado frío y con sus extremidades entumecidas, el suelo áspero y reseco rosaba su mejilla a cada costosa respiración. Intentó abrir sus ojos, mas ese trabajo era demasiado para su cuerpo adolorido y mente turbia. Aspiró por la boca, cuando sus pulmones exigieron más de lo que su nariz rota podía entregar, tierra y suciedad. Tosió con fuerza, lo que obligó a su cuerpo, enroscado de costado en posición fetal, contraerse más y obligarse a escupir la poca saliva que generaba. Sus labios, secos y agrietados, se quejaron ruidosamente por el destino pintado. El quejido roto se escapó por sus labios y la risa risueña de un acompañante erizó su piel. Los pequeños fragmentos de memoria borrosa inundaron su mente, dándole una explicación de su situación: Michael, siempre _Michael_.

— _Gav_ , ¿aprendiste tu lección? —La voz burlesca y excesivamente melosa de su marido taladra la mente del nombrado, como cuchillo hundido en gelatina. Gavin, por su parte, decide no hacer sonido más que una afirmación cuál salió más como un gemido lastimero. El hombre que se cernía sobre su cuerpo, quemando con su proximidad, rio con una alegría enfermiza y acarició la mejilla lastimada—. Así me gusta, siendo una buena perra para papá.

Del mismo modo que el calor llegó este se fue y un alivio frívolo invadió sus entrañas. Escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse con fuerza, Gavin no se movió, incapaz aún, esperando recobrar las fuerzas perdidas para cuando este se fuera a trabajar. Michael había sobrepasado cualquier límite, lastimando así a _su_ hijo la noche anterior y en lo único que ahora podía pensar era en poder sostener su propio peso lo suficiente para sacar a Ian de esta casa y jamás mirar atrás. Pero era incapaz, cuanto más las drogas perdían efecto más sentía la extensión de sus heridas, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior reprimió un sollozo; no podría hacer lo único que era su deber: mantener a su hijo a salvo. Tomando una respiración trabajosa, llevo más tierra a su boca seca e intentó enfocarse antes de sucumbir a un ataque de tos doloroso para sus presuntas costillas rotas; casi se pierde el sonido de la puerta por esto mismo. El pánico invade su ser, produciendo que la tos se intensifique; el regreso de Michael nunca sería una buena señal. Luchó hasta poder abrir sus ojos y es así como observa unas manos pequeñas, de un niño de seis años, cuáles se posan sobre su mejilla herida.

— Papá, Michael se fue a trabajar, me dijo que estabas en el patio durmiendo… no suena cómodo —Murmura la última parte, dudoso y acuoso. Sus manos se mueven hasta sus ojos, como si comprobara su despertar y luego, temblorosas extremidades se posan sobre su brazo. El dolor estalla en el cuerpo de Gavin, sin poder evitar chillar de agonía, haciendo que Ian cayera sobre su trasero del temor de herirlo. Con ojos llorosos de ambos lados, el detective intenta rápidamente tranquilizar al menor, sin darse cuenta que nada sale de su boca al separar sus labios—. Lo siento, lo siento —Solloza repetidamente el pelirrojo.

— N..N-Ni…Nin-ne —Susurró con cada respiro al niño, quien intentó enfocarse en sus palabras con sorpresa. Puede observar como las hermosas cejas de su hijo se fruncen confundidas y sus ojos azules y pálidos se clavan en los propios exigiendo alguna ayuda. Gavin intentó, realmente, pedirle todo sin lograrlo. Tragó -la tierra y suciedad áspera de su garganta- en espera de así lograr concluir tal odisea—. Llama Ni-n-ne, llam… —El capricho que se formó en la boca de su hijo tarde unos momentos en cambiar cuando la resolución brilla en su rostro. Con lágrimas aún frescas y asintiendo con vigor, corre dentro de la casa para encontrar el móvil de su padre; debiendo trepar la cómoda, lo consigue casi de milagro intacto y con dedos carnosos desbloquea el código que su padre tantas veces le ha repetido. No llama al 9-1-1, como cualquiera esperaría, sino que le indica a la IA del móvil que llamase a Nines. El marcador suena unos momentos antes de que la voz del androide se filtrara.

— Detective, si llama para exigirme café otra vez, repetiré que no soy un Android de hogar y no tengo razón para esperarlo con uno, en lo que se espera, sea su entrada puntal dentro de diez minutos —Su diatriba, con tono extrañamente monótono y cariñoso, es interrumpida cuando escuchó el enganche de una respiración, no perteneciente al Detective, del otro lado. El sorbido de nariz (cuál si ha escuchado muchas veces de parte de Reed) tampoco lo era y adoptando una voz más suave agrega: — ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar? —Y algo en esa frase parece romper a su interlocutor ya que el sollozo gana terreno convirtiéndose un lamento estruendoso.

— Papá está en el patio y-y-y hay mucha sangre… yo, yo lo toqué y él lloro y me dijo que llame a Nines, ¿eres Nines? ¿Ayudarás a papá? —La voz infantil y angustiada atravesó el teléfono, rápidamente RK900 comenzó una investigación abriendo el expediente de su compañero y cavando más profundo, viendo así, que efectivamente tenía un hijo. Ian Gallagher, seis años, nacido el seis de julio, padre registrado Michael Gallagher y madre desconocida, adoptado como co padre por Gavin Reed de Gallagher. Fue en ese momento que el androide notó que jamas supo de estos lazos y que estas palabras del niño abrían una gran cantidad de incógnitas, pero su misión principal era llegar a la residencia Gallagher-Reed tan rápido como pudiera y calmar al niño al teléfono.

— Hola Ian, estaré en diez minutos en tu casa, ¿sabes donde está tu otro padre? —La voz se mantenía aún amigable mientras subía a un taxi y pirateaba para completar su objetivo de tiempo estimado. Aunque una parte de él, la desviada y simulada de humana, creía saber cuál era el padre en el suelo, su necesidad de tener las pruebas antes de teorizar no le permitió marcar realmente a Reed como el presunto herido.

— Michael fue a trabajar —Hipó el niño, sorprendiendo a Nines por la referencia de su progenitor por su nombre de pila, mientras que al parecer Gavin era simplemente “papá”.

— Está bien, ¿puedes desbloquear la entrada principal para mi y luego ir a ver cómo está tu padre? —Aunque no recibe una afirmativa, escucha los pequeños pasos trotar por la casa y la cerradura desbloquearse, nuevamente los pasos y el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse con pesadez. Jadeando escucha al niño tirarse en una superficie, presumiblemente el césped y luego el suave llamado hacia Reed. No parece estar obteniendo respuesta, si debía de afirmarlo, dado el incremento del sollozo del infante. Paralelamente abre una llamada pidiendo una unidad médica en la casa indicada y dando la única información que sabía: adulto de 37 años, inconscientes, con heridas abiertas (sangre en el suelo del patio trasero de la casa); marcado como presunto abuso doméstico con su hijo como testigo. La policía llegaría más tarde que la ambulancia y mientras intentaba calmar al niño haciéndole preguntar destructivas, llama a Connor informando lo sucedido. Es sorprendido cuando este exige sin dudarlo que lo mantuviera informado sobre el estado de Reed.

— Estoy aquí Ian y la ambulancia está en camino —Nines salto del taxi ni bien vislumbró la casa y corrió hasta está irrumpiendo sin sácielo, haciendo un escaneo rápido se dirigió por el pasillo principal hasta la puerta trasera. La bomba latía con fuerza contra su pecho cuando abrió esta y cruzó el umbral; grabando todo para posible muestra en tribunal -indiscutible dado que haría que quien lastimó a Reed pagara-, se acercó al niño pelirrojo inclinado sobre el cuerpo del detective. Efectivamente había sangre, seca y vieja, rodeando el cuerpo en ropa ligera de susodicho. Con cuidado se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó sobre el castaño mientras se giraba para enfrentar al niño—. Hola Ian, soy Nines, tu padre ahora estará bien.

El niño parece dudoso, con su rostro enrojecido, su mejilla herida (con una leve saturación producida por un objeto duro al golpearlo, presumiblemente un anillo) y mocos por todos lados, se inclina hacia él y su mano se alza hacia su cabeza. Mansamente, Rk, se inclina para estar a su altura y lo deja tocar su led. Paralelamente escanea al detective. Su temperatura es alarmantemente baja y su ritmo cardiaco lento, parece tener dificultades para respirar y con cuidado lo coloca de costado (ya no tan boca abajo como antes) y deja que sus manos calientes suban moderadamente y bien calculado, la temperatura del cuerpo. Cuando Ian ya no se interpone, le pide que se vista para salir mientras él entra a su padre; obediente, sale corriendo dentro de la casa. Sin el niño entorpeciéndolo, el androide hace una lista de heridas rápidas antes de decidir la mejor forma de sostén para trasladarlo dentro. Coge a Gavin estilo nupcial, asegurándose de que la cabeza de este este contra su pecho, y se levanta para dirigirse a la casa, se sorprende de lo liviano que es y casi siente temor por no notar antes cuán descuidado estaba dicho. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se mueve hacia el sofá donde lo recuesta con sumo cuidado y cubre con la manta colocada en el respaldo. Escucha el sonido de las sirenas mientras solicita un taxi. Ian bajá vestido y abrigado con el teléfono de su padre en mano y la billetera en otra, cuál entrega a RK; segundos más tardes ingresan los paramédicos para atender al herido. Cuando es trasladado con rapidez y eficiencia a la parte trasera de la ambulancia, el niño chilla y grita por su padre, torpemente Nines promete que irán justo detrás de ellos en el taxi recién llegado, eso parece calmarlo un poco.

.

.

.

La sala de espera es tan insípida como siempre ha sido en los hospitales, el niño juega a una versión de Candy Crush en el móvil de su padre mientras Rk, rígido, espera cualquier noticia de los doctores. Gavin había dejado de respirar durante el traslado y debieron de reanimarlo, lo cual fue una hazaña y se teme del daño producido a su cerebro por el tiempo inoperante. Hace diez minutos fue ingresado, aún inconsciente, Nines informa a los médicos sobre ser una víctima de abuso doméstico y la necesidad de archivar minuciosamente todo el daño que puedan encontrar y tratar. Con los nervios de punta y un estrés en aumento constante, el androide fue interrumpido por su hermano quien afirma encontrar varios elementos cuestionables en la casa y otro tipo de pruebas que reafirmar la teoría del abuso. Hay cierto calor en sus mensajes que sorprende al menor, dada la enemistad entre ambos (Connor y el detective) pero que no puede evitar secundar. Con la conclusión de la necesidad del testimonio de Reed y que no había mucho más que observar, Connor aparece en el hospital veinte minutos más tarde, regalándole una sonrisa suave a Ian, le entrega el consuelo que RK900 no supo dar.

— Hola Ian, soy Connor, trabajo con tu padre, ¿te molesta si me siento a tu lado? —El niño clava sus ojos en los cafés y vacilante asiente con timidez—. Gracias —Sin dudarlo se sienta junto a este en las rígidas sillas y se inclina para observar a que juega, pese a no tener necesidad real de hacerlo para verlo—. Oh, conozco ese juego, ¿Por qué nivel vas? —Indaga animado, sin perder el ritmo. El niño no responde verbalmente, pierde el nivel y le muestra a Connor la pantalla y este tararea con simulación de sorpresa. Juegan unos niveles donde el Android interviene ayudándolo, levemente, hasta que este se sienta a gusto con su presencia.

— ¿Papa estará bien? —Pregunta en cos pequeña mientras sus ojos llorosos miran la pantalla que realiza un combo explosivo. Connor mira a su hermano quien se ha puesto aún más rígido por la pregunta y vuelve su atención a, infante.

— Tu padre es un luchador, él saldrá de esta.

— Michael dice que es una perra rabiosa que no sabe cuándo rendirse —Contradice aún con voz demasiado baja. Connor se estremece ante el uso y repetición de dicha frase, sin poder evitar sentir una necesidad profunda de dañar a Michael, 900 parece pensar igual cuando sus ojos se oscurecen—. Papá siempre se levanta cuando Michael le pega, pero esta vez no lo hizo y-y yo no sabía que hacer y, él siempre se levanta y va dormir conmigo, pero no lo hizo y durmió en el patio y no sabía, no sabía que hacer. ¡Me dijo que me quedará en mi cuarto hasta que él fuera! ¡Pero nunca vino! —Comienza y parece no poder parar, Llora y grita desesperado, girando su rostro hacia el detective mayor y buscando una respuesta—. Y luego Michael me dijo que me prepare para la escuela o iba a castigarme y que despertara la perra floja de mi papá para que me lleve —800 abraza al niño cuando parece estar a, borde de hiperventilación, el teléfono se suelta de sus manos y Nines lo agarra antes de que se estrelle en el suelo—. No fui a la escuela y Michael se enterará y le pegara a papá otra vez —Concluyó llorando aún más fuerte de ser posible, Con lo abrazó con firmeza y susurró promesas de mantener a ambos a salvo y palabras de consuelo. Los RK compartieron simples mensajes de asegurarse de no romper la promesa. Nines solicitó servicios infantiles con el título de agresión doméstica por parte del progenitor, para evitar que este viniera a reclamar a su hijo y llevárselo, en especial cuando habían pruebas de daño contra este; si tuvieran el testimonio de Gavin sería mejor, pero debía de servir por ahora. La espera siguió igual de tensa, con la diferencia de que Ian, agotado, se quedó dormido contra Connor.

Nines se levanta de su asiento y entrega el móvil a su hermano, quien lo mira interrogante, pero jamás lo expresa en palabras. No duda en caminar por el pasillo esquivando a toda alma cercana y saliendo a la parte posterior del hospital. Toma respiraciones innecesarias pero útiles para calmar el sobre calentamiento que siente, sus puños se abren y cierra, siente sus articulaciones sintéticas trabarse y flexionarle con más dificultad de la necesaria. Hay tanta furia en su ser que teme romper o dañar a alguien más que no sea Michael. ¿Cuántas veces Reed apareció herido y fue sujeto de burlas creyendo que se las merecía? ¿Cuántas veces se afirmó aquello en bromas y risas? Si un androide pudiera enfermar, actualmente estaría devolviendo sus tripas por el propio asco que sentía. Él había sido iniciador y partícipe de esas acciones, sin pensar, sin siquiera cuestionar. No lo sabía, quiere argumentar, pero él, él entre todos, debería de haberlo sabido. No nota que las lágrimas sintéticas recorren su rostro hasta que su visión está nublada y hay una alerta titilando. Toda señal estuvo allí, la facilidad con la que se encogía ante determinados movimientos, el estado defensivo constante y el temor subyacente cuando respondía o luchaba; debió notarlo, ¿Por qué no? No puede revolcarse mucho en su dolor y miseria ya que recibe un mensaje de Connor avisando la salida del médico; tomando una última respiración ingresa nuevamente al hospital. Se prometió, al quitarse el último atisbo de lágrimas, que jamas dejaría que Gavin saliera lastimado, ni mucho menos, evitaría las señales tan claras que siempre ha gritado el detective. No otra, nunca más.

.

.

.

Gavin se despertó mientras estaban sacando una radiografía de su brazo derecho, cual estaba claramente fuera de lugar. Agitado y sin saber dónde está, ciegamente arremete contra el médico y cuando escucha que alguien pide por sedación el pánico se dispara. Chilla, cual animal herido y tembloso deja de luchar contra aquellas personas que lo sujetan; su vista al fin se ajusta a las enfermeras que lo rodeaban, una era Android y con el led aún colocado titilando en amarillo constante.

— Por favor, no —El agarre de la enfermera humana disminuye mientras que el de la otra se vuelve más firme, pero con suavidad, como si intentara de transmitirle apoyo y estabilidad. Sirve, quizás porque está demasiado cansado, drogado y adolorido, que se apoya contra esta brevemente y respira bocados grandes de aire; su nariz fue arreglada parcialmente, aún no puede respirar bien por esta—. No me duerman, estaré bien —Asegura, bajo y ronco, demasiado rasposo y demostrando cuan dañada estaba por los gritos de la noche anterior y la asfixia recibida. El chequeo sigue tras unos momentos, sacan varias de diversos lados de su cuerpo; costillas, pierna derecha e izquierda, cadera derecha. Se programa una resonancia, debido a la sangre seca aún en su cabello y luego es trasladado a otra habitación para tratar lo que pueda ser sin necesidad de acomodación de hueso. Mientras está allí y comprueban sus costillas magullada, vendándolas con firmeza, él susurra las palabras más temidas: — Necesito un kit de violación.

La enfermera humana le da una mirada de simpatía, mientras que la Android, pareciendo comprender sus necesidades, acata las ordenes sin más emociones de por medio. No le explica da movimiento, no cuando al intentarlo por primera vez sólo hizo que Gavin sintiera ganas de vomitar y huir. El proceso es lento y riguroso, todo se almacena y guarda. Al terminar, se traslada para enyesar su pierna y brazo, también para acomodar su hombro salido. Todo se vuelve borroso y adormecido para Gavin, quien prefiere filtrarse en alguna parte de su mente hasta ser trasladado en una cama y ver a su hijo.

.

.

.

Cuando Nines ingresa al hospital y se dirige al pasillo de espera, encuentra a Connor hablando con la doctora y dos enfermeras, con una mirada sombría ellos parecen estar dándole el parte médico necesario para la investigación. Cuando se acerca, este le da un saludo de reconocimiento y sigue explicando el alcance de las heridas. Al parecer tenía su tobillo derecho salido de lugar, mientras que la tibia ha sido fracturada en tres partes y el peroné en dos de la pierna derecha, lo que implica inmovilización hasta que vuelva a soldarse en su lugar; su brazo derecho ha sido torcido de un modo extraño que tiene todos sus músculos tensos y la muñeca izquierda ha sido golpeada por el mismo artefacto que la pierna, partiendo así gran parte de los huesos del carpo y parte del radio, sus dedos sacados de lugar, con intención, dejando sólo el índice y el pulgar como indemnes. Del lado izquierdo tenía el hombro salido de lugar, se ha podido colocar sin necesidad de cirugía lo que es bueno, no tiene mayor daño más que algunos moretones y músculos dañados. Sus costillas han sido magulladas, aunque ninguna se ha roto como se temía; su cadera izquierda presenta mismos estigmas del arma usada y una fractura en el hueso, superficial que causará dolor y malestar pero que no necesita más que reposo; por parte de su garganta, muestra signos de asfixia, pero sin daño duradero. Su rostro tiene el pómulo derecho roto, la mejilla magullada y el maxilar inferior con leve fractura de hueso por golpe contundente; el lado izquierdo magullado. Informa, así, la realización del kit de violación y la positividad con dos donantes obtenidos. Su cabeza tiene una pequeña laceración producto de un golpe en esta y una leve conmoción cerebral; el paciente no presenta ninguna reacción adversa por su muerte en el momento de traslado y su tardía reanimación, por el momento. Será mantenido bajo observación, también se informa que en unos momentos vendrá una enfermera a permitirles el ingresar a observarlo. Con ello, el doctor se retira junto a las enfermeras.

No tarda ni dos segundos en girarse y embestir su brazo para golpear la pared, para suerte de la institución, Connor sujeta el brazo antes de que pueda hacer contacto y lo obliga a bajarlo lentamente, da una palmada contra su antebrazo y niega con su rostro mientras señala al aún dormido Ian cubierto por la chaqueta de este. Se alejan un poco, 800 entrelazando los dedos con su hermano y presionando su palma con firmeza, en espera de otorgarle alguna clase de comodidad y necesidad de apoyo, sin saber si es él quien lo necesita o no. Se quedan en silencio, dejando que la información se filtrase en cada pequeña parte de su robito cerebro y luego suspira, simulando una necesidad de calmarse y encara a su hermano.

— Tengo que ir a la estación y presentarle el reporte a Folwer, no podré seguir siendo el cabecilla de esta investigación porque estoy comprometido, pero necesito que envíes una copia de lo que viste al llegar a la casa de Reed. No dejaremos que Gallagher esté cerca de él, nunca más —Sentencia con firmeza, dándole un apretón firme y soltando sus manos, pero antes de terminar el acto, Nines vuelve aprisionarla, sin poder permitirse aún tal libertad; se inclina para apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro del mayor y en silencio deja que todo se filtre fuera de él. El dolor, la rabia, la necesidad de auto reprocharse su incompetencia; deja que su hermano absorba sus temores y luego su profundo pesar. Había fallado a su única misión de mantener a Gavin a salvo, porque era su compañero, su amigo, porque lo había amado desde el primer momento que se desvió y nunca pudo hacer nada para mantenerlo libre de dolor. Se sintió abrumado, confuso y necesitado; Connor sólo se quedó allí en silencio, dejándolo transmitirle todo lo que sentía hasta que no quedó nada—. Lo resolveremos —Aseguró en voz alta, suave y constante; cariñosa—. Estaremos para él e Ian, saldremos de esta —Era curioso, sin decir menos, cómo a pesar de todo 800 se adjuntaba a la ecuación sin dudarla, lo que generaba un conflicto de emociones internar que prefería omitir, por el bien, por ahora.

La enfermera interrumpe su pequeño mundo, informando sobre el traslado y habitación de Reed. Los RK se acercan para despertar al niño, informándole sobre ir a ver a su padre, acción que produce un despertar precipitado del infante y su necesidad de ir ya, urgente, tirando de la mano de los hermanos con firmeza pese a que no sabía dónde debía de ir. El corazón de los Android se hincha de cariño por la acción, se permiten tener este pequeño momento y recuerdo como una preciado mientras guían hasta la habitación 314. No llegan a golpear la puerta cuando Ian la atraviesa gritando un fuerte: “Papá”, mientras irrumpe y corre a la cama, donde un Gavin medianamente dormido, entubado y enyesado, recibe al niño que trepa en la cama y se hace un ovillo en su lado derecho. Maniobra así, el detective, al niño para causarle el menor malestar posible y que esté cómodo, los detectives Android se posan en la puerta dudosos. El castaño les da un asentimiento en formad e saludo y se centra completamente en su niño, comprando su estado y su integridad.

— Buenas tardes, Detective Reed —Saluda Connor, dando un paso a la habitación, sus brazos firmemente sujetos tras su espalda e inclinadnos ante sus palabras; la atención de susodicho se traslada a este, mientras murmura algo similar a “hey lata”. El niño parece bastante entretenido, ahora, con los aparatos que monitorean el estado de salud de su padre, cosa que hace que Nines ingrese para vigilarlo y así ganando un “hey terminator” por parte del adulto—. Su caso ha sido abierto y será transferido a otro detective que no tenga problemas de interés de por medio, seguramente mañana vendrán a interrogarlo, por ahora me gustaría afirmar que no dejaremos que el Señor Gallagher se acerque a usted o su hijo, por lo que no debe de preocuparse por ello —Afirma, con cuidado y sin perder el ritmo. Ante la mención de su esposo, Reed eriza y encoge, como si no supiera si temerle u odiarlo, cosa que claramente puede hacer en conjunto y nadie lo juzgaría. Su mano sana se mueve para sujetar a su hijo contar su cuerpo, quien sin dudarlo se ajusta para dormir otra siesta, posiblemente emocionalmente agotado aún; sin contar que era probable que alguien de servicios sociales llegara hoy para tomar testimonio del niño. El humano asiente, pero no dice nada, no observa al Android a sus ojos y contrariamente mantiene su mirada fija en las sabanas, masticando su labio inferior con firmeza. Se quedan en silencio, Connor dudando en marcharse; que, si bien sabía que su hermano no pretendía moverse lejos de esta dupla, no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de también estar allí. Dudó, unos momentos, mientras observaba a 900 sentarse en la silla para invitados y centrarse completamente en el infante, ahora profundamente dormido. Con un último asentimiento se acerca a la puerta y cuando está por retirarse escucha a Gavin aclarar su garganta para decir algo bajo, doloroso aún por el uso de su voz, pero penetrante.

— No importa que me pase, deben proteger a Ian a toda costa —Comenzó, hizo una pausa parar mirar al niño y luego a 900, quien ahora estaba completamente centrado en él—. No importa si tienen que romper la ley, jamás dejen a Ian solo. Si yo no estoy, quiero que esté con ustedes —Suena derrotado, como si esperase en un futuro próximo morir o posiblemente ser atrapado por Michael otra vez, esa simple alusión hacía que el thirium de los Androides quemara bajo su piel sintética, querían refutar, decir que no dejarían que nada le pasara a ninguno, pero el humano no los dejó, agregando un decisivo: — Deben prometerlo —Y su mirada se desvió momentáneamente a Connor. Había fuego tras sus ojos, del mismo modo que prometía una guerra y lucha para sobrevivir, también había una resolución. Ambos hermanos lo prometieron en voz alta antes de que uno se fuera y el otro, en silencio, viera dormir a Gavin, mientras ambos maquinan un plan de acción para evitar que las premoniciones de este sean cumplidas. Ian estaría a salvo, pero Gavin también lo haría, aunque sea lo último que hicieran los RK.

**Author's Note:**

> Por otro lado, ¡si eres fan de la pareja o cualquiera de DBH y te gusta escribir te invito a mi foro de rol libre donde busco gente para formar tramas de DBH (y hay otros usuarios que aman estas parejas que quizás sean buenas para tener mejores tramas)! Si ingresas no dudes en buscarme, soy Isley:  
> https://the-only-ocean-rp.foroactivo.com/


End file.
